


Rejuvenation:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Family, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Peace, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rejuvenated/Rejuvenation, Relax/Relaxing, Reunion, Talking, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve goes to spend time with his sister for awhile, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 2





	Rejuvenation:

*Summary: Steve goes to spend time with his sister for awhile, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a perfect way to clear his head, Commander Steve McGarrett was ready to have time to himself. He was gonna step away from **_Five-O_** , & enjoy life for once. The Hunky Brunette is gonna spend time with his family, & make new memories in the process. As long as he has that, He will do okay, & be fine too.

He was on to his sister, Mary McGarrett’s house, He had his presents with him, The Former Seal said thinking to himself. **“I just can’t to relax, & not worry about a thing”**, as the drive continued along it’s route. The Handsome Man prepares himself along the way, so there is no surprises.

“Uncle Steve !”, Joanie exclaimed in happiness, as the six-year old ran towards him. He grabbed her up, & felt a sense of rejuvenation, It was like all of the happiness that he was due, It hit him at once. “I **_am so_** happy to see you”, The Dark-Haired Man told his niece, as they hugged. Mary came up to them with a smile on his face, as she greeted her brother with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Bro, What do you say that we get you inside, & settled, Then we catch up ?”, The Beautiful McGarrett said, as she hugged him too. “It sounds great, Sis, Lead the way”. They all walked in together, & peace surrounded the two of them. Steve feels like he could sort his life away from Hawaii, & the chaos that had surrounded him in the past.

The End.


End file.
